Come wake me up
by CapMarquez2121
Summary: Inspired by the song Come Wake me up by Rascal Flatts. Deals with Ashley feelings after Horizon and her love for Shepard and slight jealousy of Miranda. I am still not the best at summaries.


**A/N**

Just an idea that I got while I was listening to Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flats, I do not own the song nor do I own Mass Effect. Pretty please with a cherry on top drop me a review and let me know what you think and such.

Ashely walked into her apt and headed right towards her bar and poured herself a drink. Shepard how could you just walk right into my life again and pretend nothing happened. How could I have meant so little to you? Anderson told me that you tried to get information on me, but he told you that he couldn't give you any information. So I guess you tried but the man that I loved would have tried harder.

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight.  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight_

I just can't believe that a couple of days ago there you were again. Saving me once more from dying, just like when we meet, I never thought that I would be in your arms again. But there I was you were hugging me, holding me and for a second it seem like nothing had changed. I felt safe again, I felt whole again; I felt good enough. I could hear your heart beat slowing down and I am sure that was my doing. Yet reality hit me. I saw the logo on your uniform and I wondered how could the man, that I loved be working with Ceberus. How could you not kill them or turn them into the Alliance, and ran towards the Alliance towards me. Before I realized it my anger had gotten the best of me and we are fighting you begging me to join you my eyes are begging you to come with me, I am calling you a traitor.

_Yeah the whole thing begins  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight_

How could you not understand me? How could you beg for me to understand you and join you and tell me it be just like old times. Old times, I haven't allowed myself to think about the old times because if I do I go back to Illos our night. When I gave you everything in my life I gave into you into us. I still can't close my eyes and not go back that horrible night and how moments before I lost everything you were holding me telling me how much you loved me how you would find a way to tell the Alliance and tell them to screw their dam rules. I can't stop blaming myself for your death, I should have been able to make Joker leave when I told him too. I should have said screw your dam order I am staying with you on this ship until we get Joker out together I should have made you choose between joker and me.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up._

Yet two years later, I still want you, I still need you. I still question my faith because of you I still question my sanity. I would have followed you anywhere you went even to death. I wander if I had joined you what would have happened. This could all be a dream again like the dreams I had after your death after Kaiden's after dad this is a dream you being back is a dream. A sick joke that my mind is playing on my heart or that God is playing on me.

_Turn the tv up loud just to drown out your voice  
But I can't forget  
Now I'm all out of ideas  
And baby I'm down to my last cigarette_

Dam it Skipper. My hands hurt from punching my table and I am still not numb. I can still remember all the therapy I had to go too just to be cleared for duty all thanks to you. They told me I had to gain control over my anger and the therapist even told me that I shouldn't be so upset over you because what we had was just two solider blowing off steam. That we only had a couple of months there was no way that was love. 

_Yeah you're probably asleep  
Deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to  
Sleep  
Yeah wherever you are baby now I am sure you've moved on  
And aren't thinking twice about me And you tonight_

There was something else wasn't there Skipper. You moved on how couldn't you I saw it in her eyes. She was beautiful perfect how could you not fall for ever. Her blue eyes looked at you full of lust and hunger. All I could do is shoot her down with my eyes full of hurt and jealously as this woman probably loves you and adores you. I am sure she does a good job of making sure you don't even think about me.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

I know that you're movin' on  
I know I should give you up  
But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love

Skipper I can't hold back my tears anymore there running down my checks. I wish you were to explain things to me to tell me where we stand. To tell me that horizon is not going to be my last memory of you. That we are going to have many wonderful nights. I need you to tell me that everything is okay that you haven't found comfort in Miranda Lawson perfect body. I need you to know that I need you to be able to live. I need you to breath. I just need you to need me.

_Cuz I'm feeling anything  
Baby this pain is worse than it ever was  
I know that you can't hear me but baby I need you to save me tonight_

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up.  
Oh I'm dreaming.  
Come wake me up.  
Oh, I'm dreaming


End file.
